


Пока брата нет дома...

by kiberstark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На этот раз вечерняя гроза беды не предвещала</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока брата нет дома...

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан был довольно давно, а толчком к написанию послужил один уютный арт, который вы увидите внизу ;)

     Гроза с каждой минутой все больше и больше набирала оборотов, не смотря на то, что продолжалась уже несколько часов. Молнии на фоне черного неба вспыхивали так же быстро, как и исчезали. Момент в момент. Было в этом нечто...волшебное, необычное, магическое…  
Как минимум так казалось брюнету, который уже несколько часов наблюдал за истерикой природы, упершись лбом в стекло. В доме было тихо, спокойно и тепло, ему ничего не угрожало, но парень все равно вздрагивал от каждого раската грома. Руки Каса непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки, а брови хмурились. Складывалось впечатление, что он пропускает каждую молнию сквозь себя, чтобы не дай Тор та не ударила в какое-нибудь существо на земле. Не навредила ни одной душе.   
  
\- Долго будешь так стоять, лохматый? - прервал тишину нагловатый грубый голос, заставивший ангела отвлечься от бури. – Слушай, я же просил снимать плащ, когда входишь. Воды вон лужи нанес, - Дин подошел ближе и положил руки на плечи парню. – Эй... ты меня слышишь, пернатый?   
  
\- Слышу… - выдохнул, закрыв глаза. – Прости, я забыл, что нужно переодеваться…   
  
\- Не прощу, - один резким движением сдернул с ночного гостя плащ и откинул на кресло. – У тебя есть сменная одежда? Сэмми уехал, так что я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной,- сглотнул. – Ну, сам посуди, я с адским псом в одиночку не справлюсь. Мне нужен напарник в любом деле.   
  
\- Приму за честь.  
  
\- Не муркай в таком стиле, - повернул к себе. – И удобно тебе постоянно в офисном костюме? Шея пережата… - усмехнувшись, расслабил галстук Каса.  
  
\- Мне вполне удобно, Дин.  
  
\- А вот я бы сейчас не отказался от чашки горячего чая с лимоном и теплой пижамы, - хохотнул старший Винчестер, задернув шторы. – Устал уже спать в джинсах. Хотя, «всегда готов к нападению». Но… устал, Кас. Забегался… Хочу хоть немного комфорта.  
  
Кас лишь снова осмотрел комнату, грустно вздохнул и исчез, не проронив ни слова. Плащ с кресла исчез вместе с ним.  
  
\- Отлично... ну супер, я ему тут душу изливаю, а он… пернатая неблагодарная тва..   
  
\- Дин, вот, - Кас появился так же неожиданно, как и исчез. Но теперь у него в руках был пакет с изображением эмблемы брендового магазина и чашка парующего чая. – Я принес.  
  
\- Ты теперь джином заделался?   
  
\- Не понял…  
  
\- Спасибо говорю, лохматый, - Винчестер взял из рук ангела чашку с чаем и сделал глоток. – Идеально… Угодил таки. Пижаму тоже подогрел?   
  
\- Нет, но если ты…  
  
\- Тс, дай мне ее просто, - поставил кружку на журнальный столик. – Посмооотрим, что ты прикупил. Или спер.   
  
Вытряхнув содержимое пакета на диван, Дин был приятно удивлен.   
  
\- Сэмми растрепал, да? - взял в руки пижаму, футболка от которой была с эмблемой Бэтмена на груди.  
  
\- В этом нет надобности, ведь я…  
  
\- Да-да, ты волшебный занудный джин. Спасибо, дружище, - принялся переодеваться. – А ты чего стоишь? Твои пчелки тебя ждут, - бросил в друга вторую пижаму. – Сам же купил. Одевай давай.  
  
\- Я… Я…   
  
\- Стесняешься? Ты ж пустышка.   
  
\- Я могу и обидеться. И я не пустышка. Мой сосуд полноценен.  
  
\- Ладно, прости грешного, - натянул штаны от пижамы и отвернулся спиной к Касу. – Переодевайся, я не смотрю. Раз ты такой полноценный.   
  
\- Я все… - спустя несколько минут прошептал ангел, поправляя на себе кофту от пижамы.   
  
\- Ты ж моя ходячая реклама билайна, - усадил на диван, а сам плюхнулся так, что в итоге положил голову ему на колен, а ноги перебросил через подлокотник дивана. – Очушенно…  
  
\- Так как ты хотел, милый…  
  
\- Оу, что? - внимательно посмотрел на друга снизу вверх. – Как ты меня назвал?   
  
\- Я - ангел, от меня не скрыть ничего, - поцеловал в лоб и принялся гладить по голове. – Спи, ты устал. Я чувствую.  
  
\- Но…как же…как ты…   
  
\- Я посторожу, - улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку дивана. – Сладких снов, Бэтмен.   
  
   Выдохнув, Дин расплылся в улыбке и, уткнувшись носом в живот Касу, сладко засопел, с мыслью о том, как же хорошо, когда не нужно объясняться в чувствах. Ему ведь все и так известно…

 

                                             


End file.
